


Difficult to avoid

by wdiva10



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: But Will likes it, Extremely Underage, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Knotting, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham, beastality, beastiality, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdiva10/pseuds/wdiva10
Summary: Hannibal is lonely so he decides to adopt a kid to turn into is legacy.When he comes across an 8 year old Will Graham with an empathy disorder and an amazing intelligence he realizes that he wasn't aiming high enough and that Will brings about a whole new possibility that he had never imagined before.





	1. Low hanging fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to be only pwp but it turned that that plot likes to show up when I start writing. Sorry about that.  
> This is also not Beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language and I'm a bit dyslexic. So let me know if you find any mistakes and if I'm not overly lazy I'll fix them. No promises though.
> 
> I have this fic half written and I'm working on it. 
> 
> Disclaimer note: I do not approve of any of the topics in this work in real life! It is merely fantasy and it's meant to stay that way. AKA don't do this!
> 
> Warnings: Cannibalism duh!!! extremely underage sex, same gender sex, sex with a dog, unconscious molesting of un underage Will by Hannibal. There may be some more things in the future but probably not. 
> 
> Do not read if any of this makes you uncomfortable or triggers you in any way.
> 
> P.S. No character belongs to me! Most of the personality of those characters also don't belong to me and I don't intend to get sue over this fanfic or any other! and ya-da ya-da!  
> Have a good day!

Will's dad died when he was 5 and a half years old. According to the police he had caused an accident with 2 other vehicles while drunk driving and fortunately the only death had been his own and only one person was hurt, everyone else came out unscathed.

To Will he would give the life's of the other 4 people to have his dad back. Bill might have not been the best dad ever but he was his dad, his last relative and since he died he now had to go to a foster system and be subjected to foster families that would take him in and in less than a week be sending him back until one day he would just be forgotten in the system or end up running away and living on the streets.

Honestly Will had no idea which was worst. 

So for almost 2 years he had been through numerous foster families, some were good but couldn't handle his "powers" not understanding that it was just the way his brain worked and that they weren't superpowers and more a curse. Others were horrible and tried to beat the "devil" out of him while at the same time trying to hold on to him for as long as possible just to get the money. 

But in the end everyone sent him back. It had been around 3 months since someone tried to "adopt" him. The breaks between foster families had grown longer as time went on and Will was just looking forward to the day he could just stay at the foster center.

He had even made a friend, well, it was a dog but in Will's opinion dog's where much better friends than people anyway. Not like his dad would have agreed, but why should Will care about what his father would have thought, he was dead anyway. 

He'd named him Winston, at first he had been very scared of Will, but with some coaching and some food he had warmed up to him. Now, almost 3 weeks after they had first met, he even let Will pet him! It was a huge victory for Will, but unfortunately living in a foster care institution didn't really allow him to have a pet. So Winston had to stay outside, in the streets by himself.

A week later Will was called to the main office and was told that someone was interested in adopting him. To say he was shocked was an understatement since he had never been considered for adoption, he just thought that with so many negative marks from foster families that adoption had been thrown out the window long ago. 

He was told that a Dr. Lecter was looking to start a family and had wanted to give adoption a try. To be honest Will hadn't paid that much attention to what the matron was saying since she never did rely much of the truth that Will could see with his own eyes. His mind was indeed useful for something, it could at least let him know from the beginning if he was going to be having a hard time or just an unpleasant experience.

So he was extremely surprised when he met Dr. Lecter, or Hannibal has the man had asked Will to call him. 

Hannibal was rich. There was no doubt about it in Will's mind and that explained the suddenness of the whole adoption thing. He was also very much the one in control of the hole room, Will would bet that he was always the one in control everywhere he went even if, like now, he let others think that they were the ones in control. It was very obvious that Mistress Dolores thought that she was being very subtle while trying to garner Dr. Lecter's attention.

Will had to hold in a laugh at that. That led to him having to bite is inner cheek when Dr. Lector gave him a half grin in understanding. 

It was startling to Will since he could honestly say that this 1 minute interaction had been ten time more interesting and intelligent than all the interactions he's had in the last 2 years combined. Which made Dr. Lector a very interesting man indeed.

"So Will, Dr. Lector here would like to have a conversation with you. I think half an hour today should be sufficient to ascertain if adopting you would be a good match for him and if today goes well he can come and collect you tomorrow. You'll be staying with him for one month in which we'll be going in for surprise inspections and if all goes well you'll have a new family within a month. What do you think?"

Will looked at her and her preposterous idea of gaining a new family just like that, like all it takes is a nice, rich handsome man to wave his checkbook around like a magic wand and Ta-Da you have a new family. 

It's a preposterous notion and from the look in Hannibal's eyes Will would say the man is of the same opinion as him.

But regardless, the most important thing was getting the big things out of the way first. 

So Will looked Hannibal in the eyes and then, "I have a dog, he's name is Winston. If you adopt me can I keep him?" 

Will has never felt eyes like that on him. Usually it was other people that felt uncomfortable when he looked at them, but Will had never been looked at like that, it was a mixture of studding him and an intense look of interest and calculation. Like Hannibal knew exactly what Will wanted and what he himself didn't know yet but he did, Hannibal knew something Will didn't but from the looks of it, he wasn't going to share that knowledge. Not yet at least.

"Shall we go and meet Winston then?" Hannibal asked with a polite smile. 

A smile that Will noted that didn't quite reach his eyes, not like that half grin had moments before. Interesting. 

So Will let Hannibal around the house making some small talk until they made it to the backyard. When they arrived Will whistled once and after half a minute Winston came from behind some trees in the back and walked over at a slow pace.

"Here boy!" Will said has he snapped his fingers once.

Winston came over and sat in front of Will looking between Will and Hannibal, obviously anxious at the new presence.

"He's not very good with people. Pretty sure he was abused, that's why I can't leave him." Will said while petting the dog, eyes focused on Winston.

"He seems really well trained, how long have you had him for?" 

"About a month now. Do you want to pet him?" Will said looking now at Hannibal.

It was obvious to Will that the Dr. was not a big fan of animals. So he was a bit surprised when Hannibal kneeled down and extended his hand for the dog to smell him. Which he did and the he pushed the top of his head into the palm of his hand and let the Dr. pet him.

"He likes you!" Will said amazed "He hasn't liked anyone besides me and it funny because you obviously don't like dogs!" Will said laughing.

***

Hannibal froze slightly, he was very sure no one would have been able to tell he didn't like animals from just looking at his actions just now.

Will really was more amazing than he had been told, to be able to get that information from almost nothing was more than he had hoped for. He was looking forward to adopting the boy.

"I usually am not a big fan, yes. Mostly because dogs usually just jump on people the first chance they get and start liking and drooling everywhere and I do enjoy keeping my suits in a clean condition." He said with some amusement and it was worth it to hear Will laugh like that.

"I'm pretty sure I have enough room to accommodate your furry little friend at the house since he is so well behaved as long as you promise to take care of his every need, as you should."

"Really!?" The 8 year old looked at him as if Hannibal had just gifted him the whole world instead of just telling him he could keep his dog. "I promise I'll take care of him!"

"Good. I'll hold you to that." Will now looked very serious and nodded. 

Amazing how this kid was smarter than most people Hannibal meets on a daily basis.

"Should we get to know each other a bit better since Winston is now secured a place in your new home?"

So they talked for almost an hour.

Hannibal asked some more in-depth questions that Will called him out for, which made him smile immensely. No one has called him out like that since Mischa. The situation was a bit different but the fire in Will was very similar to the one his sister had. 

They got to know each other better though and they did have a lot in common and it was arranged for Hannibal to come back the next morning and get both Will and Winston.

After leaving the foster care center Hannibal went shopping. He needed some more things for Will and he definitely needed things for a dog that he had not expected to have. But it had certainly opened a few new doors he hadn't excepted to ever open before.


	2. Never apologize for coming to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's new life begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about adoption, or how the process goes so ignore almost all of the time stamps and the process of it. I also don't know how the inspections are like or what they do or what they look for.
> 
> Basically I know nothing!
> 
> It's all made up.
> 
> I do know however that in most parts of the USA the foster parent/kid are forbidden to sleep in the same bed. Ever, which I get but I'm also ignoring that.

***  
Will never understood why people said that "time flies when you are having fun" until now. it has been over 3 months since he has moved in with Dr. Lector and even though the man has a busy schedule with his consulting and his clinic he always seems to find enough time to spend with him and he's made sure to always be home for the weekends. That Will has enjoyed immensely because he still has school during the week.

***  
The first month of surprise inspections was absolutely bothersome and in Will's opinion an complete waste of time, especially if you considered that anytime the social workers came by they would all fawn over Dr. Lector and how perfect his house was and how he was such a gentleman and a kind man for adopting Will. 

It seemed like the man could do no wrong, Will didn't understand people like that nor did he like them and he could also tell that Hannibal didn't hold any love for these people but he was always extremely polite regardless of that. Actually it looked like the more annoyed Hannibal became with someone the more courteous he was with them, which to Will was an unbelievable thing to see since most people would just become less polite or become angry, and some would even raise their voice to let others know that they were unhappy with their behavior. 

Hannibal never did any of those things, it seemed like his anger just vanished somewhere, not really locked away but repurposed to some other means of usefulness. 

But yes, that month had been an endless stream of compliments to Dr. Lector, less than required questions to Will and regard to his happiness like Will knew should happen and an incredible overlook to the dangers that Hannibal had left around the house as a test. 

Will really admired the man and it seemed that besides being interviewed in regards to the adoption he was also performing his own test on the competency of the workers, and going by what Will was able to discern they were failing miserably. 

At the end of the month and after all the paperwork was signed Hannibal had sent a letter to the director of the child services institution with the problems he had encountered with the process and the suggestion to a better training of his employees.

***

Over the last months they had grown to know each other very well and Hannibal has even helped him with his nightmares and his past experiences with foster families. He's helped Will overcome some of his insecurities regarding his father but the 8 year old knows there is a lot of work ahead of them.

He's also started to study psychology with Dr. Lector, along with criminology, all sorts of Arts, including cooking that Hannibal keeps correcting him saying it's culinary arts but to Will it's still just food. Even if it's the best food he's ever had. And Hannibal as also helped with his homework in the rare occasion when Will needed help, although they both new it was more because of unwillingness to do it than not knowing how to do it.

Hannibal as also mentioned a couple of time that Will should consider changing to a private school since that would be more suitable to a kid as smart as Will, but since the school year had just barely started told him that he'd consider it for next year.

They have even discussed sexuality and sexual education since Will is nearing puberty Hannibal has wanted him to be fully informed of everything. They both had agreed it was rather idiotic of parents to want to "protect" their kids from how babies are made, since that only leads to problem in the future.

Will had indeed started to explore his body since he was 7, but know he had a bigger understanding of why thing where happening and what was to come. (Pun intended) 

Not that it helped much when he looked at Hannibal and imagined him naked and on top of him or when he saw documentaries on the TV and he saw animals mating. He was still too young to get an erection but he definitely felt the heat rising in his lower regions.

It did make him a bit awkward around Hannibal sometimes and he hated that because he really like the doctor and he never felt more like himself than here in his new home. 

Things were so well and he didn't want to mess things up. He was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and Hannibal to realize the mistake he had made by adopting him and send him back to that accursed place.

***

Hannibal suspected what was going on with Will. 

If for no reason then the fact that he had been implanting subliminal messages in their talks ever since he had first met sweet Will. 

It really wasn't that hard, Will did have the perfect brain to reshape into whatever Hannibal wanted with all those mirror neurons all he had to do was place the right word here the right picture there the perfect book by his side and Will was like a flower to the sun ready to bloom.

And at such a young age Will's core values hadn't been created yet, only over the next 5 to 10 years will they be set in stone, and Hannibal will make sure that Will's values were the ones he wanted.

Hannibal had been lonely for a very long time, approximate 27 years really, ever since Mischa had been killed and served to him on a silver platter all he had for company had been his hatred and then Will's file popped up in his office and it was like the "heavens" had given him a second change. 

So he had done all he could to get to know Will's condition and everything else before even meeting the boy, and from the very first time he had met him he had started training Will to be his very best self.

The boy was definitely way smarter than Hannibal expected him to be and he saw more of the doctor's real self than anyone else but somehow what Will saw behind Hannibal's mask never seemed to scare the boy away. The doctor had noted that every glimpse Will ever saw of his real self only brought the boy closer to him, it was like Will was born to be by his side and rule the darkness with him.

Nothing had made Hannibal this happy in years. He couldn't wait to test his boy, he was sure that day would be soon to come.

***

One night Hannibal was going to his room when he heard a small sob coming from Will's room.

He knocked on the door out of respect and waited for a response. 

After a minute of nothing he called "Will" in a soft voice. "Can I come in?" a couple more sounds of silence and then a response.

"Hum hum."

Hannibal opened the door to find Will sitting on the bed hugging his legs to him. "Do you want to talk?" he asked calmly.

It took a minute for Will to look at him in the eyes and Hannibal waited patiently at the door.

Only when Will nodded did Hannibal move towards him. With Will following him with his eyes he sat by his boy in his bed and in less than a second he had his lap full of Will.

"I'm so scared that one day I'll wake up and you aren't here or that I'm back at that accursed place and this would all just be a cruel dream and every day that passes just makes me more scared and I don't know what to do to make this better!" Will cried.

"Shhh it's okay Will I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never let anything take you away from me you know that right?" he asked calmly.

"Humhum" Will nodded

"I need you to say it Will. Can you do that for me?" Hannibal said while caressing Will's face in a soft motion to make Will look at him.

"I know you'll never let them take me away." Will said more calmly now looking at Hannibal.

"I'll never let anything or anyone hurt Will, you are mine to protect and I'll protect you with everything I have!" He stated in a calm but determined voice that didn't leave any room for doubts.

Will just kept looking at Hannibal feeling a sense of calm wash over him with that promise and nodded. He knew that Hannibal would stop at nothing to protect him and he knew that meant he'd kill anyone that'd get in the way without a second thought.

And it was that fact actually calmed Will down.

Will hugged Hannibal tighter than ever and settled on his lap and chest.

"Can you sleep with me please?!" He asked with his eyes closed.

Hannibal looked at Will almost falling asleep in his lap and took him to his bed where they both slept peacefully.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think I would love to hear from you!


	3. fostering codependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about the first night that Will sleeps with Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some illegal groping in this chapter so be warned.
> 
> P.S. sorry that it's such a short chapter, I'll be trying to make it bigger next time!

Hannibal woke up to Will curled up to his chest as close as humanly possible in a perfect fit between his legs and his chin and at some point during the night Hannibal had placed his arms protectively around his young charge. 

Waking up to this left Hannibal with a profound sense of belonging and an immense urge to own every single part of Will, mind, body, and soul.

With the previous knowledge that the boy only wakes up when he has nightmares, regardless of Hannibal’s nocturnal activities or the noise some of his less distinguished guests make and after lightly caressing Will to see if he was close to waking up or not. Hannibal deemed that the likelihood of Will waking up was slim to none and that now would be a good time to start his more aggressive subconscious neuro-linguistic programming of his boy.

With Will soundly asleep he starts exploring the boy's body at a leisurely pace taking special care to note in his mind where Will was most sensitive. It seemed Will's neck and ears were highly erogenous areas and so Hannibal kept one hand caressing the small boy's neck and ear while his other hand traveled further down the boy's back until he reached his bottom. 

There Hannibal started petting the bottom area of Will's ass stroking close to his entrance going over the beginning of his legs and continuing until he could feel Will's small member and testicles over his pajama bottoms and he heard Will's breath speed up a bit.

Hannibal went back to stroke over Will's bum focusing on his anus wanting to give as much stimulation to the area as possible. He did, after all, want Will to get his pleasure from his anus and his prostate instead of his dick after all, even if he knew that would take some time and training, but he was more than willing to put in the work for the amazing reward he knew was to come, after all, all good things come to those who wait as they say.

Refusing himself the temptation of putting his hand under Will’s undergarments and feel first hand the smooth skin he knew he'd find there, he kept the layer of fabric purposefully between them as he knew he might not be able to control himself if he didn't and he gently went over Will's bum cheeks enjoying the firmness of them and settling his hand in between them using his long fingers to fiddle with the area around the young boy's butthole applying slight pressure a couple of times right on top of where Will's entrance is.

And every time the 8-year-old would inhale deeply Hannibal would place a kiss on top of his head and caress the sensitive area of his ear as a way of getting Will to associate the kisses on top of his head with feeling flustered and eventually aroused.

So after much stroking and petting and kissing Will's neck, ears and the top of his head while hearing how flustered Will was getting Hannibal decided to stop before accidentally waking up Will with a dry orgasm.

He got up, put his robe over the boy in case he woke up in the meantime, to avoid a repeat of last night and went to take a quick shower.

Luckily Will was just waking up when he got out of the shower.

He did, however, make a conscious decision to go into the bedroom in what was probably the smallest towel that he owned, which did absolutely nothing to cover him up.

It was definitely worth the cold just to watch Will's reaction to him entering the room almost naked, his boy looked adorable blushing like the little virgin that he was and trying to avoid looking at him while at the same time trying to take in the view Hannibal was providing.

So Hannibal did the only sensible thing he could do at the moment, he sat on the bed, right next to Will and kissed the top of his head.

"Did you sleep well tonight?"He asked to a now fidgeting Will.

Will nodded "Yeah, I did. You really helped me last night and sleeping here with you helped to center me a bit. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for that Will, it's the least I can do. And seeing as you need it I think it would greatly benefit you to sleep here for at least a week. Afterward, we can see how you're doing and adjust your sleeping location accordingly. What do you think?” Hannibal asked Will completely ignoring the fact that he was practically naked next to a very blushing 8-year-old.

" I don't want to bother you" he said looking Hannibal in the eyes for the first time since the man had entered the room.

"If it bothered me I wouldn't have suggested it to begin with and furthermore, I would not have considered adoption. I knew full well what an adoption would require of me and I am more than willing to give you all the support you deserve Will."

Hannibal kissed the top of Will's head again.

"Now go and take a shower while I get dressed and then I'll make us some breakfast before we both go about our days, what do you think about that?" Hannibal said getting up from the bed.

"Yes!" Will replied and got up the bed and went to Hannibal's bathroom to grab a shower.

So Hannibal started to get dressed in his usual 3 piece suit.

It took him twice the amount of time it usually took him to put on his suit but noting the set of eyes peeking on him from the bathroom door gap he had decided to give his adoring Will an amazing moment to treasure and store in his mind palace.

Hannibal made a mental note to take Will on a camping trip if only to see his reaction to his leather suit.

***

So the next week passed in much the same fashion but with considerable less crying from Will who very willingly slept in the same bed as Hannibal.

Hannibal also noted that the new sleeping arrangements made Will a lot calmer, increasingly more comfortable around him and more willing to initiate physical contact instead of just waiting for Hannibal to reach out.

Of course, Hannibal still kept to his nightly conquest of Will's unconscious favor, still everything over the boy's pajamas, for now.

It was obvious to someone of Hannibal’s intelligence that Will had a crush on him and although it would be very easy for Hannibal to get the 8-year-old in his bed willingly, he also knew that the novelty of it would wear off easily for someone so young and that Will would just get bored over time and move on to different explorations, or worst case scenario, the boy would assume he was only interested in him because of his age and young body and would disappear from his life without a trace.

Neither of those options was acceptable for Hannibal so he had chosen to go with the long con and reshape Will entirely and bind him to himself in a way that nothing would ever allow Will to live without Hannibal by his side, like he couldn't see his life without Will anymore.

In other words, Hannibal intended to become the oxygen Will needed to keep on living, the food his body needed to gain nourishment from, the water he used to quench his thirst, and then and only then would Hannibal make his first move.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think I would love to hear from you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice calm week for our boys before things get a bit hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't Beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language and I'm a bit dyslexic. So let me know if you find any mistakes and if I'm not overly lazy I'll fix them. No promises though.

By the end of the week, Will was finally feeling grounded again, he felt more like himself and was overall feeling more comfortable. He had slept better that week than he had the last 2 years, well, actually, Will doesn't remember ever having slept this well, ever.

He loved that Hannibal was being amazing about all of this and actually letting Will sleep with him and even going as far as making sure that when he woke up the doctor was always nearby.

No one had ever taken such good care of Will, not even his father. Not that Bill had been a bad person per-say but he definitely wasn't what one might consider a good father and the drinking really hadn't helped much in that regard.

And let's not forget The Woman. The only memory he had of his so-called mother was of an argument she had with his father and then leaving. And the only reason he remembered that was because of the look she had given Will, still a baby at the time, only 11 months old, he couldn't understand what was being said or what was going on but the look of hatred from his mother he had understood really well. It had etched itself into Will's memory like a photograph.

Let's just say that if that woman was still alive, Will hopes they never meet because he's not really sure what he'd do to her. And if she's dead, he hopes she died screaming.

But Hannibal was different and he seemed to really care for Will and that made the boy really happy, so happy in fact that he now looked forward to going to bed more than anything.

No one had ever really cared for him or loved him as unconditionally as Hannibal did nor did they ever put Will’s interests above their own. The only one to ever love Will so fully had been Winston, but since he was a dog it made sense, even if at first he had been suspicious.

So it wasn't a surprise that he was really enjoying spending time talking to Hannibal and getting to know the man a little better and it was always funny how the best way to actually get to know him better was by watching his expression and the tiny little smirks the man made after saying something or talking about someone.

But Will enjoyed watching Hannibal the most when the man was cooking. It was like he glowed, he knew exactly what he was doing and what needed to be done and when and god could the man cook.

Over the last month and a half Will had eaten such good food that he was afraid of getting so used to it that nothing else would be good enough. 

Who was he kidding, Will already knew that anything that wasn't cooked by Hannibal would be met with disappointment by his part, might as well admit how hooked he already was to the man.

So when Hannibal mentions over the meal that Will should go back to sleeping in his own bed, to say he was disappointed was an understatement. But Hannibal did make a good point.

"You do know it's healthier for you to sleep on your own bed, in your own room. It makes you gain more independence and prepares you for a better life. Not mentioning the fact that me letting you sleep with me this week has been illegal and highly frowned upon by society and if anyone knows about it they will take you away and place me behind bars. That's not really how we want our relationship to end up like, is it?" Hannibal had gotten up and gone to Will's side knowing that the boy would need some physical reinsurance to get through this conversation.

Will doesn't have  
much care for the foster care system or their rules and laws since it was those same rules that put him with families that starved him or exorcized him or tried to beat the devil out of him and those same laws that made it take as long as it did for Will to be free of them, and now here he was in the arms of the best person that has ever entered his life and he can't even sleep a full night in the man's bed because of them. 

Without meaning to Will's eyes started to well up with tears. The feeling of despair welling up inside of him at the thought of losing Hannibal made him panic in a way he never had before. The only thing keeping him sane and rational was the calming presence of the older man all around him and his scent.

"It isn't fair! They shouldn't' get to decide what's right for me, I should! All they ever did was make my life hell, why should I care for what they approve of or not, we don't have to tell them anything, just please let me stay!" Will looked at Hannibal with red tear filled yet determined eyes begging for this.

"I'll make you a deal Will, you try to sleep in your bed tonight, I'll even get Winston and let him sleep with you if you want, but the promise I need from you is that you'll come to my bed only if you feel you need to. I'll understand if you can't make it through the night, but I need you to try, that way I can also evaluate how much progress we made this week, and depending on the results I'll adjust where you'll be sleeping from now on. Is that acceptable?" Hannibal asked giving Will a caress that started in his cheek lightly touching his hear and ended at his neck, making Will shiver.

“Humhum, I can do that, but just so you know I would rather be with you from the beginning.” Will said while jumping on Hannibal and hugging the man tightly and muttering thank you's and even if the older man had been caught by surprise by the sudden gesture he still hugged Will back and kissed and petted his head.

"Now finish your breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us and we must go and get Winston. I'm sure he's missed you a lot this last month." Hannibal said after Will had calmed down and then he got up and went to finish his own breakfast on the other side of the table and while weirdly Will started laughing.

"God I can't believe you actually sent him to training camp because he went in your rose bushes!" Will almost fell out of his seat from laughing so hard. This has been a normal occurrence anytime they mention Winston.

Apparently, with Winston getting more comfortable around Hannibal and with the new living arrangements he had decided that the rose bush was the perfect place to poop in and then, him being a dog, he had to cover it up with some freshly dug dirt. Which lead to one of Hannibal’s heirloom rose bushes being destroyed in the process.

At the moment it wasn't as funny as it is now because Will really thought that Hannibal would be getting rid of Winston or worse, put him down. It had taken a while to calm the boy down and letting realize that even though Hannibal was upset and that that action should not happen again, Winston was just an animal and it was normal that he didn’t know yet what he could and couldn’t do, all they had to do was get Winston trained by a professional.

After all, it was simply a rose bush while Winston was a part of their family and Hannibal would not get ready of his family simply because of a rose bush being destroyed. Besides he had contacted one of his friends the moment he knew that he’d be adopting Winston as well as Will about having their pet trained, after all, it was a big change for everyone involved, it was only fair that the dog gets as good a treatment as Will and Hannibal do.

Son Hannibal placed Winston in the care and capable hands of the best dog trainer in Boston for him to understand the rules and boundaries of his new owner as well as develop a good relationship between Hannibal and the dog along with getting him to see the man as his new leader. 

The fact that the trainer so happened to be a former patient of Dr. Lecter’s, both from his E.R. time and his own psychiatry clinic helped a lot. 

They had first met when the man came into the E.R. with massive anal tearing then years later he had looked for mental help trying to stop the urges he had of letting animal, but especially dogs, breed him, unfortunately for him he had sought out Hannibal for that. 

So with the full control of someone with the right proclivities and the perfect skill set he had made sure that the dog received a good training in order to become a good stud for dear Will.

It was imperative that the next few nights went according to Hannibal’s predictions or it might take a long time before he can actually get his hands on Will and have himself a nice show.

*****

Will was super excited to finally bring Winston home again, the weekend visits had been great but it wasn't the same thing.

It was amazing that Hannibal was getting Winston an outstanding dog trainer as well as giving Will all those different books on dogs, dog training and pet caring. They were very educational even if he already knew some of the things they taught while others were completely new and he had actually never imagined them, nor would he have ever thought of doing it which could be upsetting to the animal.

Will understood the concept of sex and procreation, he also understood that animals are guided by instincts, but the thought of having to help Winston throughout his ruts was still a bit weird to him. Not that he wouldn't do it since Winston was his pet after all, but it was just odd.

He had never heard anyone talking about it but it was understandable since people don't usually talk about having sex with others, not decent people, and definitely no details. And if sex is generally a taboo, having sex with your pets when they need it is an even bigger taboo, so it makes a lot of sense that people don't talk about it.

But if it is to make sure Winston stays a happy and healthy dog he'll try his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think I would love to hear from you!
> 
> For those of you interested, these are the rose bushes that Hannibal has in his yeard:  
> Floribunda purple tiger,  
> Floribunda Ebb Tide,  
> Grandiflora rock and roll,  
> Grandiflora dark desire,  
> red white stripe dragon rose.


	5. I only want what’s best for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go and collect Wilson, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long absence, life got in the way, as you may know, it tends to happen. 
> 
> But I'm still alive and kicking so here is another chapter! 
> 
> A bit short for my taste but it seems that's what it will be.
> 
> A quick warning though...  
> .  
> .  
> maybe grab some ice cream and some tissues!

So school went by in a blur of voices and feet, and way too many people. But Will knew that he could pass all his classes in a blink of an eye if he wanted, it was all pretty simple stuff and most of it was useless in real life, so there really was no point to any of it. Will would rather be at home with Hannibal actually learning useful things or playing with Winston.

He had missed the dog immensely, Winston was after all his first real friend. The one that stood by him before Hannibal had shown up and rescued Will from the horrible life he was having. His dog had been the shoulder he could always count on to cry and to help him when he could, he even scared some mean kids away when they were bullying him.

So it wasn't a surprise that when Hannibal came to pick him up from school, Will was a huge ball of energy and excitement and it took the older man almost 10 minutes to calm the boy down before they could drive down to get their pet back. 

***

It was adorable for Hannibal to see his Will so full of life and so excited to see his pet after so long. It did make him wonder if the boy had read the special chapters he had meticulously wrote and added back into some of the rarer books he found on dogs.

Funny how his time as a killer, his skill as a surgeon and his sleeping habits had come in handy to sew a new chapter into an existing book with the limited time frame he’d had.

Who knew bookbinding and sewing was such a surgical procedure. Good thing he was a master in his own craft or he wouldn't have been able to go through with his plans. 

Hopefully, Will had enjoyed the contents he had added and his research into pet care, anatomy and procreation weren't going to waste. Not that he would let sweet Will waste it, he will, after all, be tasting the forbidden fruit, just the way Hannibal wants him to and before long he'll be aching and begging for it all too sweetly. 

But first, they have to go get Winston and get the dog acclimated to the new status quo. It was a good thing that the trainer was more than willing to keep monthly visits in order to keep Winston trained to breed, so that way when Will is ready Hannibal can get the dog to fuck his sweet Will senseless. 

When they got to the trainer to pick up Winston Tom was outside waiting for them, and as soon as they parked he led them inside.

It wasn't their first time there since they had been at Tom's every weekend to train with Winston, but it was the day they were going to take their pet home with so you could feel Will’s excitement in the air. And so could the dogs.

So much so that Tom starts talking to them that he collects strays and if they ever want to adopt another one he's more than happy to “train him and make sure he's good to go!” his words exactly.

Which makes them both smile for very different reasons.

“We'll first need to see how well things go with Winston and then I may consider it.” 

“Really?!” Will questioned surprised at Hannibal's statement since Hannibal wasn't a big fan of dogs.

Hannibal smiled at Will and then nodded. Which made the boy smile even brighter and give him a big hug.

“I'm sure things will go great with Winston. He's been an amazing dog to work with and he's really smart. You really lucked out with that one kid!” Tom said to them, before coming to a stop in front of a room. “here we are, why don't you call him to you Will?” he said while opening the door. 

It was an amazing reunion and it felt so right to have Winston in his arms again and by his side, that Will felt like he was in cloud 9.

 

***

 

On the drive home, Hannibal was oddly quiet, all Will could hear was Winston breathing.

Every time Will tried to start a conversation he was met with a stern look and the shake of a head. So the boy decided to do his best ignore the doctor and the ache in his chest and focus on the dog.

So the drive home was spent ignoring the burning of his eyes, faking a smile and petting and talking to Winston. Will told him about his days at school, how homework was way too easy, he talked about anything and everything except for Hannibal. Yes he was being childish but the older man was behaving oddly and Will wanted to hurt him like he was hurting right now.

When they pulled over and Hannibal parked his car was when Will noticed it. 

“why is the social worker here?” he asked in fear looking between the woman and Hannibal.

What unnerved Will the most was how silent Hannibal stayed while exiting the car for only to address the social worker with a very polite smile and exchanging words with her that Will couldn't here. He jumped out the car with speed to try and go figure out what was going on.

He was so lost and confused at that moment, Hannibal had said nothing about a visit of any kind.

Will was not prepared to hear what was being said, however.

“yes, it seems he was far more work than what I had anticipated. I'm not really prepared for a kid like him. He's far more complicated to deal with than…” Hannibal had noticed Will now and stopped talking. 

“Come here Will,” he said motioning for the boy to come and stand by him, which he did like the obedient little boy he was, it was automatic now for his body to be close to Hannibal, and so, even with the feel of his heart breaking in his chest he moved to stand by the person that was killing him.

“T Bloom, Will. She'll be taking you to the orphanage again. Unfortunately, it seems I can't really give you the help you need and I feel it's best for you to go. This is Miss. Bloom, she’s going to be taking you back to the orphanage. Things haven’t worked the way I was expecting and having you has been too much for me. I’m sorry, but it just wasn’t working. Goodbye now, Will.”

“What.. but… I don’t understand, everything was… everything seemed good.” Will was sobbing now. he had no idea what Hannibal was talking about. “Why are you… doing this? … What did I do wrong?” 

Will looked up at Hannibal but the doctor still didn’t meet his eyes, he just shook his head and said “Everything” and turned back.

“NO!!! Please…pleaspleaseplease Please don’t send me back there! … Please… please” Will cried and found himself on his knees with his eyes filled to the brim with tears so much so that he could barely see anymore and the pain in his chest had intensified tenfold from the small ache it was in the car to the point that Will didn't know if his heart had actually broken because he was sure he was being stabbed from the inside, that’s how much it hurt.

Everything was so unfair and Hannibal wouldn't even look at him and tell him anything. “I HATE YOU!” He screamed so loud he could feel his vocal cords stretching to their limit. 

At that Hannibal stopped but not turning back he replied in his calmest voice “No you don’t. You’ll never hate me and you know it. And that is what kills you.” Hannibal just whistles too call Winston to him and sends him into the house. “I have also talked with the orphanage and concluded that it was not a good place for a dog. So Winston will be staying with me.” and Hannibal went into his house and closed the door, never looking back.

When the words finally sank in Will was already being grabbed by two men so his efforts to get away and run to Hannibal’s door were futile, he did, however, fight tooth and nail to get away and he bit and scratched and kicked as hard as he could but they just grabbed him harder and shoved him into the back of the car, where they locked him. 

And all Will could do then was cry his heart out and see the place he thought of as a home and the man he considered family vanishes into the horizon with Winston in it.

No one cared about him and when he got to the orphanage they just pushed him into a small room with no windows, no light, just a small empty bed and locked him in there, all by himself. 

Will empathized with that bed on an emotional level, lonely, unwanted, empty. And hours later Will was still crying, rolled in on himself in the corner of his tiny room where no one cared to go and check in on him to see if he was okay. 

They just left him there with those final words of “no one will ever want you. You’re damaged and I was only a matter of time before Dr. Lecter realized it and sent you back to where you belong!”.

He thought that the tears would have stopped by now, that the hatred would make itself known, give him a lifeline, but no, all he felt was hollow. 

All he could do was replay every moment he had with Hannibal in his mind and try to figure out what he did wrong if he was too childish or too needy or clingy. He searched every corner of his memory for any clue, anything and everything but it all just lead to more heartache and no answers.

He cried himself to sleep that night in that hard cold floor, curling in on himself and hoping, praying that this wasn’t real, that he’d wake up tomorrow in Hannibal’s arms but he knew deep down that he was now truly deeply alone in this world. 

***

The next day he woke up on that same floor in that dark room. He thought it was the next day but he didn’t really know anymore, how could he? He had nothing to guide him regarding the passage of time.

Somehow it seemed like the hole in his chest had grown bigger. Maybe it was just the fact that yesterday had actually happened or maybe he was just dying of a broken heart, not that Will cared, at least if he was dead he wouldn’t need to care about any of this anymore. It would probably be a merciful act if he were to die.

But when is anything in his life is ever that simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry, didn't want this to happen but Hannibal made me do it!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think I would love to hear from you!


	6. Well this should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not abandoned, I swear! It's just that life does get in the way and I have less time to write. 
> 
> Also, Good Omens happened, and you know... new fandom and what not xD
> 
> Sorry
> 
> This story isn't Beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language and I'm a bit dyslexic. So let me know if you find any mistakes and if I'm not overly lazy I'll fix them. No promises though.

Hannibal was very tempted to stop his car on the side of the road the moment he heard Will whimpering but he also knew that by doing such and waking the small child he might not have the chance to calm the boy down and drive home afterwards, since Will seems to be having a bigger episode than the one last week and that one took most of the night to calm the boy down and he had needed body contact at all times. The less cruel and most sensible decision seems to be to drive them home safely and only then, to wake the boy up. Besides, driving with Will in his lap would be a terrible idea and an accident waiting to happen.

So after shutting Winston up so he wouldn’t wake the boy, he proceeded to drive as fast as he could within the speed limit, so as not to be pulled over at such a critical time.

He knew that at that moment his rational side was being overridden by his emotional one, even if such a thing rarely happened, it was times like this that had let to him almost getting caught. Besides, he wasn’t in the mood to cover up an emotional killing when all he wants to do is cuddle up with his emotionally unstable Will.

Hannibal glances at Will and sees him shaking and with tears running down his face and he knows he has too much to lose now, so a sloppy killing of a police officer from his dog trainer's house to his own home would be very easily tracked down, along with the fact that the officer would most likely not be alone and would send his cars license plate through the database first and not to mention the cameras that the cops now have in every car. He would see the world burn before having Will taken from him, willingly or not.

The rest of the drive took around 10 minutes and Hannibal jumped out of the car as soon as he parked and went to Will’s side and picked the boy up in his arms. The boy was shaking, curled in on himself and he had cried so much that he had tracks of tears running down his face, and there was already a stain on the top of his t-shirt where the tears had fallen and then been caught by the cotton fabric. 

Hannibal started to softly call Will’s name several times, his big hand petting away the tears and calling the boy to him and away from Morpheus cruel hands. It broke him seeing his Will’s eyes open and going from tear-filled to frightened and feel the boy fighting to break free from him and it hit him that the person that was causing Will that horrible nightmare had been him.

“Will, Will, calm down. Look around you. You are awake now. You're safe here, I'm here.” Hannibal told him calmly but he knew his words weren’t sinking in. Will was looking at him suspiciously and fearful.

“You sent me back!” he accused while his voice broke and tears started to fall down his face again and he started punching Hannibal’s chest. “You sent me back! WHY? Why?” and has he repeated the word “why” more tears started to fall until his strength left him and all he could do was cry.

Hannibal hugged his boy to him tighter and just let him calm down a bit. At this point nothing he says to Will will matter, he won’t listen but he's a smart boy and he probably already knows it was all just a nightmare that he was having, so trying to talk to the boy now will only do more harm than good. So Hannibal is just going to wait until the moment Will calms down and is thinking more rationally to address the boys internal hell.

A little over five minutes of Hannibal sitting on the floor of his garage with Will on his lap while giving the boy all the comfort he could, keeping his arms around the boy and every now and again petting him and kissing him, Will started to calm down a bit.

“Will, Will…” Hannibal wanted Will to look him in the eyes, so he slowly but surely caressed Will's cheek until their eyes met. “I will never send you back. I promise this to you, Will. I promise that there is nothing and no one in this world that can ever make me do something as unthinkable as letting you disappear from my life. And may God have mercy on the soul of the one that tries for I surely will not and I guarantee that death will be the least of their problems then.” Hannibal was afraid of sharing too much of his darkness with Will so soon and scare the boy away, but he knew that he could never give up the person he had in his arms right now no matter what. “Not even death can make me let go of you Will.” and then Hannibal knew that sharing a part of himself that he usually didn't show to anyone had been the right choice just from watching Will’s eyes lit up with hope.

“Swear it then! Swear it to me, swear on your most sacred thing that you will not send me back! That you won't just leave me like everyone else did, swear it!” Will was looking Hannibal straight in his eyes, he wanted, no, he needed to know that what Hannibal was saying was the utmost truth in order to calm his raging mind that was now lashing out from the nightmare he had and he couldn't force himself to think rationally. 

And Hannibal looked at those eyes, so full of hope and heartbreak and all he wanted was for the heartbreak to go away. 

"I swear Will. I swear to you that I'll never send you back, that I won't leave you or let you be taken from me, I swear it on my most sacred person before you, my late sister, whom I'll tell you about at a later time, but who was the only person besides you that I ever cared about."

And Will could see and feel that Hannibal meant every word he had said, he could also feel the pain emitting from the man during the brief moment when the doctor had mentioned his sister. It had felt cutting like a fresh wound but it left the same dull feeling behind as that of an old wound that hadn't even left a scar. It was all emotional, but then again, the worst things usually are.

It's that same emotional hurt that makes Will unable to reply to such raw emotion and leaves him holding on to the older man as if holding on for dear life, letting himself be carried inside by the one person he can't imagine losing.

The thought of a nightmare leaving him with such a sense of loss was unthandamable when that same feeling had never made itself known to Will on any other occasions. Not when The Woman left him and his dad, not when his dad died, not even in any other nightmare he had had. But all it took was one silly little nightmare tucking away at the strings of his innermost fears and playing with his feelings for Hannibal to make him feel his age for once in his life, making him realize how desperate he was to have a family, to have someone care for him the most.

And now that Will knows what it is like to have someone love him, even if not in the same way he loves them, he knows that he can't lose that person. He has never been so scared in his whole life, how can he, a small child do anything to protect those he loves? 

With the determination to find a way to protect his new family Will decided that the first thing he must do is research, but he'll leave that for tomorrow. Today he'll just enjoy his time with Hannibal and all the affection and love the man is willing to give him to the fullest.

 

*****

 

Hannibal makes sure to keep Will within touching distance at all times while he makes their lunch and leftover for dinner, there's no need to do this whole thing again at night. Not on a day like this when Will is in such need of his grounding presence, so he'll be keeping meals to a simpler standard than usual but still keeping in mind all of their nutritional value.

So, Hannibal does a simple mixed vegetables sauté with a rich bone broth on the side drawing inspiration from Asian cuisine, by adding a dash of soy sauce and mirim for taste. Then set's about cooking some premade homemade pasta infused with saffron to go with some oven-roasted fish and herbs, because his beautiful Will prefers fish, especially if he had caught it himself, which is not the case for this one, but Hannibal has made sure to get the freshest fish possible.

"How about we go fishing this weekend?" Hannibal asks.

"Really?!" Will lights up and seems to need confirmation which Hannibal is more than willing to provide with a nod "do you have anything to go fishing with?" Will's smile fades a bit.

"I do not. As you know I prefer hunting, however, I have been wanting to expand my lure collection since your adoption. It seems only right that we go shopping after you finish school on Thursday. Then we'll have the all afternoon free and you can pick out anything you want for us to go fishing with. I always prefer to kill what I eat myself in order to attain the freshest meat, which now applies to fish since you enjoy it so much." 

Then Hannibal listens to Will's rant about which lures they need to buy and how they should also get a lure making kit because he's always wanted to be able to make his own, to which Hannibal agrees with, since the better the lure the better prey they can catch and the most efficient the hunt.

So Will speaks excitedly about why this lure work for this and that other one doesn't and going into details about lure making, up until the fish is cooked to perfection. Not a second overcooked, has Hannibal explains, you don't want a rubbery fish, no one likes that.

So the doctor server two plates with the pasta al dente in the center of the plate, making a spiral with the help of a fork and spreading it throughout the plate letting it serve as a bed for the sauteed vegetables and then the deboned fillet of fish. He drizzles the broth on top in a circular motion to blend well with the pasta and to finish it all off he just adds a slice of lemon to add the bite of acidity that contrasts so well with the fish.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Also, let me know in the comments which is your favorite lines from the show, need chapter titles!


End file.
